I Do?
by thisismyusername17
Summary: It's the day of Beca and Jesse's wedding, so why is she saying her vows to Chloe?UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

"Family and Friends of Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell, welcome to their wedding ceremony this evening at-"the wedding officiant started the speech as Beca and Jesse stood in front of the man. Beca wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, she was just thinking about what was happening _Oh my God this is actually happening right now. I am marrying Jesse. Should I be doing this? Do I love him as much as I think I do?_ She thought before shaking those thoughts out of her head. As she started paying attention again, she noticed Jesse sliding a ring on her finger. He nodded at her signaling that it was her turn to say her vows. Jesse insisted on the two of them writing their own vows. He thought it would be a better way to show their love for each other than reading some pre-written shit that a lot of people use. Taking a deep breath, she started

"When you said you wanted us to write our own vows, I'll admit I wasn't very excited about doing it because I'm not very good at expressing my emotions" she paused looking out into the crowd. While looking out at the crowd she locked eyes with Chloe. As soon as they locked eyes, words came flowing from Beca's mouth

"But you can make it so easy for me without even trying. I never thought I would find anyone who would just let me yell when I need to yell and you never judged me for it. You didn't give up on me like everyone else" Her eyes stayed locked on Chloe as she continued "You never told me I was too broken to be fixed, you always encouraged me to do the best I could, you make me feel better when I am at my worst, and most importantly you make me feel loved." Jesse looked out into the crowd and coughed when he saw who she was looking at. Beca looked at him before continuing "And I love you for that and I-I-I I'm so sorry Jesse I can't do this" she said choking back tears as she ran away, taking a cab back to her apartment. The crowd was in shock at what they just witnessed. Jesse just looked at the aisle Beca had run down, mouth agape. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to see Benji, with a sympathetic smile on his face

"I'm so sorry man." He spoke softly. Jesse shook his head

"Don't be, I think I knew it was going to happen, but I forced myself to believe it wouldn't" he responded

Chloe was a whirlwind of emotions. She has been in love with the small DJ for years and she never tried anything because the brunette was with Jesse and she wasn't going to mess up a relationship for her own selfish reasons. At first, she was happy for the brunettes and sad because she knew Beca would be starting a life without her and once she was married, any chance of something happening between the two would be crushed. Then she was in shock when Beca turned to look at her and started saying her wedding vows while looking in the redhead's eyes. All she knew right now was Beca was gone and she didn't know why she ran off

Beca had changed into a pair of black sweats and a t-shirt when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and was surprised when she saw who it was

"Jesse you know you don't have to knock" she said

"I know, but Beca what just happened?" he asked

"I'm so sorry Jesse, but when we were up there something just felt weird"

"What do you mean weird?"

"I don't know but it felt wrong" she whined. Jesse smiled at her

"You wanna know why it felt wrong?" he asked. Beca nodded "It felt wrong because you aren't in love with me. I wanted you to love me and for a while, I was convinced that you did but I've seen the way you look at her."

"Who?"

"Chloe." Beca felt something strange in the pit of her stomach when he said that "You look at her like she's the only good thing in the world. I tried telling myself it was just because she was your best friend but deep down I knew what was going on. Everyone thought you two were having an affair until we got engaged" he said wrapping an arm around her

"How did everyone but me see what was going on?"

"You're clueless Bec. But that's not important right now. You have to go talk to Chloe" Beca gave him a confused look

"You aren't mad?" she asked

"Of course not. It's like I'm part of the greatest romance movie ever!" Beca smacked the back of his head

"You're such a dork." she laughed getting up and changing into black skinny jeans , a tank top, and a plaid shirt.

"That's right Bec! Go get your girl!"

"Shut up you nerd!" she chuckled leaving the apartment. She walked out to her car, driving to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. She walked into the building and when she approached their door she stood there for a minute before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door

"Hey Beca. So what was with the whole leaving Jesse at the altar thing?" Aubrey asked

"Um that's actually what I came her for can I talk to you really fast?" she replied. The blonde nodded before moving to let Beca inside

"Not there. Out here" Aubrey nodded stepping out of her apartment

"So what happened?"

"I'm in love with Chloe"

"I know"

"Shut up Aubrey I'm trying to be serious"

"Okay okay calm down. So what are you going to do about it?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Do you think I should tell her? Would she hate me if I did? Would I ruin our friendship?"

"Chloe's not gonna hate you for having feelings. You can't tell yourself who to love, it just happens. Talk to her about it, although she probably already knows after what you did at the wedding" Beca rolled her eyes walking into the apartment.

"Hey" Chloe ran to the brunette and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug when she saw her

"Beca! I'm so sorry things ended like that, but why did you run off?"

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to"

"When I was up there I was thinking about what I was doing. I was wondering why I said yes and why I was even up there and if I even loved Jesse and I do, just not the way I was supposed to. I love him like a brother, and it took me a while to realize it but I love someone else in a different way than I thought I loved them" she confessed

"Who?"

"You" Chloe gasped

"Me?"

"Yes"

"Me? As in me, me?" Beca laughed

"Are you trying to convince me not to"

"No no that's not it at all but- ME?" Chloe asked still in shock

"Chloe how many time do I have to say yes until you believe me!" Beca laughed. Chloe shook her head before looking at her

"So is that why you said your vows to me instead of him?" Beca nodded "That's not even what I wrote, I just looked at you and my mouth started moving before my brain could stop it"

"I think I have the same problem" Chloe said

"What are you talki- mmph" she was cut off by soft lips against hers. She quickly responded wrapping her arms around the ginger's waist. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her closer. When they finally pulled away Chloe pressed their foreheads together

"I love you too"

"Good because if you didn't explaining that kiss would have been awkward" Chloe laughed smacking her on the shoulder, backing away from her

"And you ruined it. Can't you let someone express their feelings for you without making a joke"

"Well I could but where's the fun in that?"

"You're so annoying" Chloe whined

"You love me" Beca countered with a smile, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist again

"Yeah I do, never forget that" Chloe said melting into the brunette's arms

"Never"

 **And Done. So how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to know before I never get around to it but how many people want me to continue this. Please let me know ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! Right now I'm working on** _ **Breaking Tradition**_ **and I'm** **about to start another fic called** _ **Fighting For Umm Something**_ **so I'm going to put this fic and** _ **Beca's Best Friend**_ **up for adoption. I really wanted to continue this but I really don't know what to do from here with either one of them. PM me if you want to take over and feel free to change things but at least keep the same basic plot. I am soooo sorry but I got preoccupied with** _ **Breaking Tradition**_ **and it kind of took all of my concentration for a while**


End file.
